Golden Freddy's Storytime
by Water4Dew
Summary: From carnivorous Dire wolfs, to a plush doll saying that they can't catch him, to even toy Freddy's naked in a fazbear parade! These FNAF Fairy tales, are stranger than any fiction you may have ever seen... and Goldie's reading them ALL! (Am Accepting OCS! just Private message me!)
1. Little Red Riding Bow

**Little Red Riding Bow**

 **(don't ask what a riding bow is)**

 **(Original Little Red Riding Hood Story belongs to the Brothers Grimm… not me!)**

 **Hooray for spinoffs! I'll include the universe of the Golden Freddy's Gold Series as the characters! and I hope you enjoy! (BTW this is a non cannon series taking place after Five Nights In Time. the only cannon thing is that Goldie is a story reader to the kids! and this is 3rd person… don't kill me! D:)**

Goldie returned to the story circle with a book in his arm. The circle was a rug in the middle of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza world; a new restaurant that was rebuilt for after what happened over a week ago. Goldie reached the velvet seat that was awaiting him, along with plenty of kids and their parents… Truth be told; this was his first run through of a story… in fact; this is the first story… EVER! Goldie was scared. Goldie felt the gentle paws of his spouse Silver massaging his back. "Go get em' Sweetie!" Silver said with a wink. Goldie nodded, still scared, he started reading.

"The Tale of Little Red Riding Bow." he said, as he shown the cover to the audience. The children oohed and awed, the parents scoffed a little, for Little Red Riding hood was a classic… little did they know… this was kinda different.

 **Alright, ground rules; this is all 3rd person, and a cast of characters will be shown first, and I looked up the story of Little Red Riding hood, I will copy the main premise of the first one I see… so, if it has different versions; the first version I read will be the premise of the story. Now without a further ado; the cast! (Brothers Grimm Version)**

 **Little Red Riding Bow**

 **Little Red Riding Bow-Bronze**

 **Baker-Silver (Female)**

 **Baker's Husband-Goldie**

 **Sick Cousin-Freddy**

 **Sick Cousin's Wife-Chica**

 **Sick Cousin's Son-Free**

 **Wolf-Dirk**

 **Hunter-Bonnie**

 **Villager-Fred**

Once upon a time, there was a young bear named Bronze, or his nickname; Little Red Riding Bow. The Bow was made by his Baker mother; Silver. Bronze loved the bow so much, he never took it off for any reason. Now, Bronze was loved by everyone in the village, but the people who loved him the most where his family. His mother and father; two bakers who were named Goldie and ( for clarifications sake) Silver. Bronze also had cousins named Freddy, Chica and Free.

now, Today was like any other day, Bronze was helping his mother and father with the baking, and recently; Free and Chica were helping with the baking for Freddy was sick. Free tugged on his mother's dress (They're anthro… deal with it!) Chica was carrying a basket of bread for Goldie while he was getting more loaves out of the oven. "Mom… Is Daddy better yet?" Free asked. Chica looked into the woods, where they lived. "Free, honey… I don't know." Chica said, putting the basket down on a display table. Bronze over heard the conversation and went to his mother. "Mom! Can I take a basket of bread and soda to Freddy?" Bronze asked with puppy dog eyes.

Silver heavily considered the possibilities… there was a wolf in the woods… and it had an insatiable appetite for little woodland creatures… in fact, she knew a man named Fred who went to kill the wolf… but all that came back was his top hat, coated in saliva. Silver looked at Bronze, Her sweet little angel. "Alright, but don't stray from the road, there's a wolf in those woods." Silver said handing a picnic basket of bread and soda. "Alright mom!" Bronze said opening the door and heading towards Freddy's house.

On the way, Bronze saw Bonnie; the village's wolf hunter. Bonnie's been looking for the wolf for years now, but to no avail; he has failed. Bronze saw Bonnie sharpening his axe. "Hi Bonnie! any luck with the wolf?" Bronze asked waving towards Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and stopped sharpening for a bit. "No dice yet… but you heading to Freddy's house?" Bonnie asked pointing his axe towards the woods. Bronze nodded and smiled "Yep, I'm taking this stuff to Freddy so he can get better!" Bronze said holding out his basket. Bonnie smiled "Alright Little Red Riding Bow, Be careful now!" Bonnie said watching Bronze go into the woods.

The wolf in the forest was leaning against the wall, picking bits of fur from his teeth, as soon as he started to relax, his stomach signaled him to eat more. The wolf looked outside of his den to see Bronze walking down the path. The wolf simply licked his chops as he rubbed his paws together. the wolf was a sly person, should make sense because he was 1/18ths part fox… but that's beside the point, he's sly. The wolf thought he could have a bit of fun with him before devouring him, so he waited behind a tree at a oncoming fork in the road.

Bronze came up to the fork in the road, with two wooden signs pointing to the left and the right, signifying each of the road's destinations. To the left was Freddy's house, cause the village needed to put a sign there for some odd reason… probably they were paid a lot of money or something. and to the right was a meadow filled with the prettiest flowers ever seen by living beings, but one thing was in common with both roads; they both led to Freddy's house.

Bronze started to head towards the left, but was soon stopped by the wolf. "Well, hello there little one." The wolf said leaning against the tree. Bronze was startled, but quickly regained his composure. "I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" Bronze said, with fear plainly in his voice. The wolf chuckled and bowed while pretending to take off a top hat, like a gentleman would. "Forgive me, I'm Dirk the Dire Wolf, nice to meet you!" The wolf said holding a paw out.

Bronze slowly shook his paw and quickly retracted his own paw. "I'm Bronze… now, I gotta go mister Dirk" Bronze said trying to weasel his way out of the conversation. Dirk held out a arm to avoid Bronze going further down the path. "So, that bread and soda's for Freddy? I heard he's very sick." Dirk said, faking a worried expression. Bronze nodded, That's when an Idea sparked in Dirk's mind; an Idea that he can hibernate early; Distract Bronze to eat him AND Freddy, and he had the perfect way to do it.

"How about you go to the meadow to get some flowers before going to Freddy's I heard flowers help the ill get better!" Dirk said pointing in the direction of the Meadow. Bronze thought that was a great idea, and so did Dirk. Bronze nodded and left the left road to the right road. Dirk waited till he was out of eyesight before dashing to Freddy's house.

When Dirk arrived at the house, he peeked into the house, Freddy was in pajamas that had little adorable versions of his face on them, Dirk saw that they were the ones that were elastic, Perfect for his plan. Dirk knocked on the door and made sure he wasn't in any eyesight. Freddy noticed the knocking and coughed, he was supposed to be bedridden, but his favorite show was on… it was a show about three mystical beings and one human boy who had powers in the forms of gems, what the show was called? we'll never know, but he turned off the TV and called at the door.

"Who is it?" Dirk tried in his best Bronze impression to convince Freddy to let him in by saying "Oh Freddy, it's your cousin; Bronze!" how Dirk knew Bronze was his cousin was that the villagers weren't very quiet. But Freddy; in his supposed to be bedridden state he struggled to unlock the door to let him in. Freddy; as soon as he opened the door; was tackled by Dirk.

Now, let's be honest: I personally swallowed my food whole either because I was so dang hungry, or it was green beans (I seriously can't STAND them, but swallowing them gets the taste done quicker… but it's dangerous) but Dirk was like this. Or to the people who got their minds lost in the last sentence (you're not alone.) Dirk swallowed Freddy whole. After a scene that is probably too graphic for kids, Dirk grabbed a girdle, and hopped into Freddy's pajamas, and awaited Bronze to come to the house in Freddy's bed.

Now, in the span of about a minute (Efficient Dirk is efficient.) Bronze was picking Brown and Blue flowers (Freddy's favorite colors!) Bronze arrived at Freddy's house. Bronze never (except once on his father in the bathroom… never. did. it. again.) barged in on someone, so he politely knocked on the door. "Come in! its unlocked!" The voice said. Bronze smiled and opened the door… unaware of the danger inside.

Bronze saw 'Freddy' in the bed, 'coughing' and 'wheezing' miserably. Bronze examined the figure in the bed, but ended up picking up a nearby flower pot and throwing it at Dirk. "Ow! Why'd you do that Bronze?!" Dirk complained in his Freddy disguise. "Dirk, I know it's you." Bronze said putting one paw on his hip. "H-How'd you know?" Dirk asked scratching his head.

"two things. one; Freddy's a bear, you're a wolf." Bronze said. Dirk bobbed his head and realized that error. "And two, the author was too lazy to have the 'my Freddy what big teeth you have' scene." Bronze continued. "Who now?" Dirk asked, Bronze was freaked out and rubbed the back of his head. "No one!" He responded. Dirk growled and Pounced on Bronze. "Wait… where's Freddy?" Bronze said, near tears in fright (it took him this long to be afraid? delayed reaction is delayed.) Dirk chuckled.

"I'm a wolf, what do you think?" Dirk asked with a sarcastic tone. Bronze pondered for a moment. "In the closet?" Bronze asked. Dirk shook his head. "I think someone else is in there at the moment." Dirk said. The voice of foxy was soon heard. "Its my hidey hole!" Foxy yelled. Dirk and Bronze stared at the closet… confused. Dirk shrugged and retaliated the past response. "Guess again." Dirk said, as his stomach gurgled. Bronze's face turned disgusted. "You ate him whole?" Bronze said, in disbelief. Dirk nodded with a hint of insanity. "Yep… pain on the trought though." Dirk said holding his neck for emphasis.

Bronze screamed as Dirk (foolishly) repeated what he did to Freddy. Soon enough Dirk turned tired and returned to the bed, to take a nap and digest his meal. But Bronze's scream was heard by Bonnie, who was following him ever since the entrance of the woods, he saw every fiasco that was outside the house, including his run-in with Dirk. Bonnie cautiously entered the house after hearing snoring.

Bonnie soon saw Dirk lying on the bed, the girdle; trashed was on the floor and his bloated stomach was resting on top of him. Bonnie growled in disgust as his stomach was moving. But this gave Bonnie hope. Due to Dirk being greedy; he allowed bonie to quickly slice the stomach open, and one by one, Freddy and Bronze came out.

Bronze was disgusted, as was Freddy; showers were necessary after this.

But Bronze was worried… what if Dirk recovers and goes after them again? Bonnie saw this worry and had an idea. "Freddy, do you have helium here?" Bonnie asked. Freddy smiled and opened a closet that contained a tank of helium. (Foxy was there too but he's not important to the story so let's forget about him for a while.) "So we're gonna send him to space then?" Bronze asked, putting a sticky paw on the tank.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Yep, he'll be the first wolf in space!" Bonnie chuckled. Bronze and Freddy joined in. Bonnie sewn Dirk's stomach up only to leave enough room for a hose. Freddy connected the hose to the opening from the helium tank and started turning. Dirk was soon on the ceiling from the helium in his body. Bonnie quickly grabbed Dirk and removed the hose, he then stitched it back up.

Amazingly Dirk stayed asleep this entire time (food comas are powerful man…) Bonnie took Dirk outside by the foot, so he wouldn't fly away just yet. Bonnie snapped his fingers to wake Dirk. Dirk woke up in a startle. "What the?" Dirk said in a high pitched voice. Bronze and Freddy couldn't help but laugh. Dirk noticed and saw the two saliva soaked bears laughing so hard they cried. "Hey stop that!" Dirk said in his high pitched voice, which only made they laugh harder.

"Now then Dirk, Have a great flight!" Bonnie said letting go of his foot paw. "Wait what?" Dirk said as he was flying upwards. "No, wait! WAIT!" Dirk yelled, but he couldn't be taken seriously. Freddy was receiven the Basket from his sticky cousin and he ate it almost as ravenously as Dirk ate them. "Thank you for the bread Bronze! now, let's get cleaned up." Freddy said, opening the door. Bronze stepped in, needless to say; they had a lot of mopping done after showers. Bronze did manage to get home in one piece; He told his mother of everything that happened… and Freddy did get better, he even got to finish his show! While Freddy was watching TV, He saw a news flash of a drone popping a balloon, further holding the drones being released to the public … but what kind of balloon was shaped like a wolf? Freddy shrugged and continued watching his show that we'll never know of… ever… in a million years…

 **The End**

 ***After closing the book***

Goldie's Response was baffling, The children cheered, heck, even did most of the adults… the main show (Freddy's band) was put on hold so EVERYONE could listen, even the band members! needless to say, Goldie became part of the main act… and there are more stories to come… he already picked one about 3 little bunnies and the big bad bear! He was excited for that story… but it was weird that his friends were characters… who wrote the book anyways?! WHO?!

 **Gee I wonder XD but anyways, there'll be more where this came from! and Can you guess the name of that show… I wonder what it could be…** **steven universe** **I'm sorry, what? YOU HEARD NOTHING!**


	2. The Three Bunnies and The Big Bad Bear

**The Three Bunnies and The Big Bad Bear**

 **This story started out as just an idea, but the response so far was AMAZING! anyways, STORY TIME!**

It was that time of day; Cake! And after cake; Goldie's Story time! Goldie actually became a main event in the pizzeria for his story Little Red Riding Bow. Goldie was extremely nervous about being a main event for the first time in literally about 40 years. But he sat down on the edge of the stage and opened his book

"The Three Bunnies and The Big Bad Bear"

 **Alright, whoo! let's get the roles up in here! (I am so sorry)**

 **Roles**

 **Bunny 1-Bonnie**

 **Bunny 2-Bon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Bunny 3-Springtrap**

 **Carpenter-Fred (Toy Freddy)**

 **Farmer-Goldie**

 **Woodsman-Bronze**

 **Bear-Freddy**

Once upon a time… roughly 3:30PM Three Bunny Brothers set off to live on their own in the dangerous and hostile world. The oldest Bunny was named Bonnie; He… How could I put this kindly… He's Lazy The middle Bunny was named Bon; he wasn't as lazy, but Bonnie was WAY lazier

And Springtrap, the youngest. He's not a sight for sore eyes...or… ANY eyes, but he was kind, gentle and not lazy at all. But they were confident that they could build their own house, get settled, and watch a few episodes of "Who's line is it anyways?" and not die in horrible ways, like get eaten or something like that. But they came across three hills, all of varying sizes.

The smallest one had a good view of the sea, the middle on had good reception and the tallest had none of those except it was safer. Needless to say; the bunnies chose where they'll build their houses. Bonnie pointed towards the smallest hill "I call dibs on that hill!" Bonnie said with a sense of victory in his voice.

Bon smirked as he (She?) pointed towards the middle hill. "Alright Bonnie, Then I'll have that hill." Bon said with glee in his (her?) voice. Springtrap smiled as he pointed towards the tallest one. "Alright, I guess that one's mine." Springtrap said. Bonnie and Bon started walking towards their hills, till they were called back by Springtrap.

"Wait! How are we supposed to live on those hills?" Springtrap asked, folding his arms. "Hah, Simple in Hou-" Bon and Bonnie started. "We have to build them first, c'mon, Let's go see if any villagers would kindly lend us building materials." Springtrap said, already heading towards the village.

Luckily; three villagers were already heading towards the fields for… reasons. A carpenter, a woodsman and a farmer. Bonnie ran into the farmer, or as he would rather be called; Farmer Goldie. "Sir, May I have something to build a house with?" Bonnie asked politely. Goldie looked in his basket for any materials… he saw Bricks, Titanium, a house in a can " _Nothing of use_ " Goldie thought, then he saw some of his finest straw.

"Here have this straw, I'm sure it'll hold!" Goldie said handing him three bales of straw. Bonnie thanked the farmer, and left. Bon ran into the woodsman; woodsman Bronze (clearly too young for his job.) "Um Bronze, May I borrow some logs?" Bon asked. Bronze looked in his basket and sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't have any logs… but maybe these sticks will work." Bronze said handing him the basket of sticks. Bon jumped happily and ran to his hill.

Lastly the Carpenter was Fred. Springtrap saw that Fred was carrying many bricks. enough to make two mansions. (how he was able to get this far, no one knew) "Hello Fred, may I use some bricks to build a house?" Fred nodded and smiled. "Sure! Just make sure you build it really strong, a hungry bear is said to live in these woods!" Fred warned. Springtrap rose an eyebrow "But, You're a bear." Springtrap added. Fred stammered and panicked "Oh, no, no, no, no! Its my Brother! I'm just a humble carpenter!" Springtrap shrugged and took his wagon up to his hill.

Bonnie was done in the span of a day, he made a teepee like tent that was as big as a normal house, he spent the rest of the day eating carrots. Bon's house took a bit more trial (lots more Error) and lots of gorilla glue to build his house in a day. Bon spent the rest of his day (and a half) taking a bath to clean off the gorilla glue… While springtrap took time on his house taking three days to finish. Bon and Bonnie teased him while he worked, they made comments like "You're never gonna finish that house are ya?" or "The snail raced molasses yesterday Springtrap, you'll finish as soon as they do!" Or something stupid like that.

But by the time Springtrap finished his house, he found out he doesn't have a good view of the sea or good reception, he has an Amazing view of the sea (he even saw a whale!) and an amazing reception. (so, who won?) but a day after he finished. a bear's stomach growled in the woods. He was Freddy, also known as The Big Bad Bear. Now, despite being a clever alliteration; Freddy was hungry, and mean. Freddy saw the Bunnies houses and started towards Bonnie's house.

Freddy knocked on the door of the straw house. "Little bunny little bunny let me-" Freddy started, but as soon as Freddy knocked, the entire house fell down. Bonnie stared at Freddy, and Freddy stared at him… it was extremely awkward. "uh…" Bonnie stuttered as Freddy started chasing him. Bonnie did the one thing a man should do in this situation: Run towards your younger brother's stick house and cry like a little baby.

Bon saw Bonnie getting chased by Freddy; So Bon Held the door shut (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!). Bonnie slammed on the door and cried "Let me in please!" Bonnie kept saying in between sobs. Bon was terrified, but he felt guilty as Bonnie's voice started get more scared as Freddy got closer. Bon Finally let Bonnie in and shut the door, scraping Bonnie's bunny heel.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Bonnie said holding his heel. Bon giggled. "Either get hurt by the door, or get eaten by the bear, your choice!" Bon said helping Bonnie up. "True." Bonnie said rubbing the back of his head. Bon leaned on the wall and hit the wall with his knuckles. "And with these state of the art sticks, this house will stay-" Bon started to say, but as he knocked on the wall, the whole house shattered. Freddy just stood there with his paw colliding with his face (also known as a facePAWlm :D Puns!)

They knew only one person could help them now, but they didn't have a bat signal on them so they just ran to Springtrap's house. Springtrap saw the entire ordeal and opened the door as soon as they charged in. "Springtrap! The bear, he's gonna eat us!" Bon yelled. Springtrap opened the door on Freddy and gave him a house phone. "I'm sorry, the bunnies you are trying to eat have been disconnected, please leave a message after the slam!" Springtrap said as he slammed the door.

Freddy growled, and knocked on the door, half expecting it to fall down. "Little bunnies, let me in!" Freddy said with a growl. "Not by the hairs on our chiney chin chins!" Bonnie yelled. Springtrap smacked the back of his head. "Dude, we don't HAVE hairs remember? we're anthropomorphic bunnies. The closest thing we have is fur." Springtrap corrected. Bonnie nodded and continued.

"Not by the fur-" Bonnie started before Freddy interrupted with "Alright, i get your point!" Freddy smiled and took a deep breath "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll… wait a second." Freddy said releasing the air in his lungs. "These are bricks… why am I trying to blow them down?" Freddy asked himself. "Wait right there!" He yelled, as he ran back to the woods… (ok, he may have rolled down the hill, but you get the point.)

Freddy soon came back with a ladder and placed it on the side of the house. "If I can't blow the house down, i'll go down the chimney! Its totally fool-proof!" Freddy said as he stood on the roof. Freddy then prepared to go down the chimney… but there was one problem, there was NO chimney. Freddy was shocked, so he climbed down the ladder and knocked on the window. "Hey, What kinda house doesn't have a chimney?" Freddy asked. Springtrap giggled and pointed towards a vent. "The same house that has air conditioning and a furnace, its the 21st century dude."

Springtrap said with a hint of victory. Freddy face PAWlmed and went to get plan C saying "Stupid, Stupid" over and over again. Freddy came back with a sledgehammer. Springtrap was a little bit cautious after seeing a sledgehammer in the bear's possession. "I have an idea… Springtrap said grabbing the boiling pot of water he was boiling for noodles.

"Little Bunnies, wanna come out now?" Freddy yelled, his voice seemed to lack sanity. "I'll come out!" Springtrap said holding the pot of water. "Oh, what are you gonna do? make some spaghetti?" Freddy laughed. Springtrap smirked as he tossed the boiling hot water in Freddy's face. "Not exactly!" Springtrap said as Freddy screamed. Freddy ran towards the forest and never came near the three bunnies ever again. and needless to say; they lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

A loud applause was heard from the audience after Goldie closed the book. He smiled and left the stage so the others could get to their songs.

 **WHOO! More stories soon! I was a bit upset this took less time to do, but i'm proud of it none of the less!**


	3. The Twelve Dancing Anthros

**The Twelve Dancing Anthros**

 **(Idea by MoonLightShadowNight123)**

 ***OC ALERT! Cassy the Music Fairy(in this case music fairy princess), Belongs to MoonLightShadowNight123***

 **This… was harder than any story I have written so far, and I just got back from watching Dragon Ball Z Resurrection of 'F' so, this was hard… but I strapped on my idea pants (by that i mean I was sweaty so I took my shirt off) and got to work!**

Goldie this time brought a book about royalty and dancing, so mainly Girls came to this reading. Goldie almost didn't have the guts to read a girly tale, but Goldie swallowed his pride and walked onto the stage. "The… *gulp* tale of the dancing anthros." Goldie said, as the girls suddenly went crazy. Goldie was sweating buckets, (literally, they had two full buckets of sweat backstage!)

 **There aren't many roles actually taking place in this, but I added characters that were male for kicks and giggles!**

 **Roles**

 **King-Goldie**

 **King's son #1-Bronze**

 **Soldier-Bon (Toy Bonnie)**

 **Woman-Silver**

 **Eldest Princess-Cassy**

 **Youngest Princess-Chi (Toy Chica)**

 **King's son #2-Fred (Toy Freddy)**

 **King's son #3-Bonnie**

Once upon a 1am in a magical kingdom, there lived a Golden fur colored (and to some people; sexy) King named King Goldie. (I have to say their names, its my job bruh!) He had three sons; Bonnie, Fred and Bronze. The king also had 11 daughters (there was also Freddy… but he's… disturbing, he wears girl's dancing shoes and a dress… I think he's transgender or something.) They all had too many stereotypical names that you'd expect them to have to be named here.

Now, every night, The King walks into their daughter's bedroom; one big giant room, for convenient spacing of course. and see's that all the girl's… and Freddy's shoes have burned out their soles. Goldie was extremely confused, so he did what any sensible father would. He had his sons watch his daughters for three nights. If they succeed they get to marry the princess of their choice and take the role of king when Goldie passed away. (This was a very strange thing that happened in this time, but eh, details are details.)

The first son tried to watch them, but fell asleep every time, as did Bronze's brothers Fred and Bonnie soon followed, the reason why is because their father was so angered by their failure; he did what any sensible father would do to punish their kids; Beheaded them if they had no idea, which they all did. Goldie soon had the news posted on every news network in the town, and males, and some females, all tried to do what the king's sons failed to do. Some used the caffeine trick, some had a rubber band, but they all eventually met a terrible fate.

A bunny guard named Bon heard of this deal multiple times, but he liked his head on his neck. He went into the village to think this over, but he soon heard a female scream and two hooded bandits in an alleyway. Bon was shocked to see it was a woman who was being robbed. "Hey, stop that right this instant you thieves!" Bon yelled. The bandits quickly saw the garb of the royal guards on Bon's torso, legs, and arms (he wasn't wearing a helmet today.)and soon fled. The woman wasn't robbed thankfully, but she was a silver furred bear who seemed familiar.

"Thanks you… Bon?" The woman said, picking up her purse from the dirt. "Silver?" Bon responded, as soon as Silver mentioned Bon, Bon remembered that Silver was a maid for the princesses and Freddy. "Thank you Bon, is there any way I could repay you?" Silver asked reaching into her purse. Bon stammered and rubbed the back of his blue furred head. "W-well, I was hoping to win that competition thing for one the king's daughter's hand-er, paw in marriage." Bon said refusing some of the money from Silver's purse.

"Oh, is that all? well, they'll offer you a slice of pizza, do not eat it. they would have put sleeping drugs in it, but they couldn't afford it, so they made the crust out of turkey, nature's tranquilizer… I mean, that stuff will put you in a food coma so fierce if you were cut open and inflated, you wouldn't feel a thing ( References:3)" Bon smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the advice!" Bon said, as he ran towards the castle. "Wait, you'll need this!" Silver said, as he gave him a robe. Bon raised an eyebrow and held the robe in front of him. "What, did you steal this robe from Harry Potter?"Bon asked. Silver laughed "No, its more like, borrowed without permission and won't give back without a ransom!" Silver said with a smile.

Bon gave a small chuckle and left, calling 911 on the way. Bon soon was put into the princess's room. He tried on the robe before, and his harry potter prediction wasn't far off. When he wore the robe, he became invisible. Just as Silver said, they offered Bon a slice of pizza, Bon simply said he's allergic to cheese, bread, pepperoni, olives, pizza and cardboard boxes. The eldest princess (whom was named Cassy) simply walked to her bed muttering "should have had macaroons instead… but NOOOO this had to be a FNAF Fanfiction."

Bon soon 'Fell' asleep, by pretending to sleep so they could do what they do. The princesses (and Freddy) clapped their hands and a series of loud thumping could be heard. What could this be? a trap door? a mystical portal? a elevator? no, it was a rope that they threw out of the window… they didn't tie it to anything… they just… chucked the entire rope out of the window. Then a trapdoor leading to a spiral staircase was opened. Bon quietly slipped on the cloak of invisibility. and followed the princesses down the stairs.

Now like all self respecting knights, Bon was a pervert at heart, he grabbed the youngest princess dress with his paw. (leaning down on the stairs is hard work! did that for a nickel… A NICKLE!) (princess Chi BTW!) "Cassy… My dress is getting tugged." Chi said, looking at her floating dress, soon dropped. "Chi, It's just a nail in the wall." Cassy explained with agitation. "The walls are sto- never mind." Chi said as they reached an open room.

Ok, imagine a garden, no, not that pretty, less flowers, less… AUGH NOT ENOUGH FLOWERS! MORE! PLEASE MORE I THINK YOUR GARDEN BLINKED AT ME! ah, thats it! if it's extremly beautiful with every kind of flower known to man, and a few hundred known by chickens from neptune, and a circle for dancing, that's the garden next to the disco club the princesses were at. (THEY EVEN WORE AFRO WIGS FOR PETE'S SAKE!) Bon repeated this process for three days, he once got spotted, but it just made Chi look like an Idiot.

Bon soon came to the king with the news he has gathered. what was weirder was heavily contested; the fact that the princesses where the fans of the 80s, or the fact that Bon is wearing harry potter clothing, a scarf, his glasses (and even a lightning bolt on his head.) The king disayed these things and called his daughters into the throne room. He asked his daughters if this was true. The princesses of course said no… but their afro's didn't lie, (they had them on.) Bon was given the chance to select one princess to be his bride. Bon selected the one with the prettiest dress, Shoes and looked amazing in her afro, and they lived happily ever after… till Bon found out it was Freddy the entire time.

 **The end**

The girls cheered and smiled. (a few dumbledore puppets hit goldie in the face, but no biggie.) and He went to go get his next book… right after scrubbing his mouth out with soap, then having some pizza.

 **No Anthropomorphic animals were harmed in this story… well, except Bon's self-esteem**


End file.
